Rachel's Debating
by jenniferfan100
Summary: Rachel debates on whether to tell Ross she has feelings for him
1. Default Chapter

Rachel's Debating

Fan Fic

By Stephanie 

Note: These characters do not belong to me. There is no Julie. Rachel loves Ross but Ross doesn't know it. Ross still loves her. They both do not know about each others feelings. The whole gang does know about the feelings. This is my first Fan fic. This is mainly about R+R. If you don't like them than don't read this.

Scene: Monica and Rachels. Just Mon and Rach are there.

Rachel: Gee Mon I don't know. I don't want to tell him. What if he doesn't have feelings for me?

Monica: Rach, this is Ross we're talking about c'mon. He's loved you since like the 9th grade. 

Rachel: I just don't know. I gotta go think. (she goes into her bedroom)

End scene

Scene: Central Perk. Everyone is there except Rachel. (duh….)

Phoebe: where's Rach? ( everyone says they don't know. Monica just sits there quietly)

Joey: OHHHHH I know maybe she was abducted by aliens. I saw this movie once where-----

All: JOEY SHUT UP!!!!!

Joey: So-RY

Ross: well I gotta go. I have to be at the museum for a special meeting about the new exhibit--- (Everyone is giving him dirty looks) Well, (haughtily) I have to go anyway. (he exits)

Chandler: Boy, was that a close one. END SCENE

Scene: Monica and Rachel's (Rach is laying on her bed flipping through a magazine though not really reading it. You can tell she is thinking about Ross.)

Monica enters just as Rachel is saying to herself.

Rachel: God, what am I going to do? I mean I love him so much its just that--- oh I don't know.

Monica: Well, I know what you're not going to do.

Rachel: (startled) Oh Mon you just freaked me out.

Monica: So, you still thinkin bout Ross?

Rachel: Yeah, I mean he's so sweet (pause) kind (pause) cute( pause, getting lost in dreamland)

Monica: OH MY GOD (YES LIKE JANICE) You're OBSESSED!!!!!

Rachel: (startled) Oh I AM not.

Monica: YES YOU ARE!!!!!!

Rachel: No I'm NOT

Monica: YU-HUH (getting competitive)

Rachel: NU-UH (also starting to get competitive)

Monica: Yes you are. YOU LUUUUVVVVV ROSS--- (Ross walks in just as she says that last line)

Monica, Rachel, and Ross all gasp

Ross: W-w-what did you say?

Monica: Uh…. Uh…. I just said that you love the cost.

Rach: yeah.. yeah that's right I do love the cost.(getting nervous)

Ross: The cost of what?(getting confused)

Monica: um the cost of um the uhhh…. THE TOILET CLEANER!!! (looking triumphant )

Ross: but Rach…. You don't even like to clean. 

Rach: yeah well maybe I'm changing.

Ross: (quietly to himself) I don't want you to change.

Monica: What was that, ROSS? (saying his name extra loud to annoy Rachel)

Ross: Oh nothing, gotta go bye. (leaves in a rush)

Rachel: thank-you SOOO much "Miss Must save the day Monica" ( glares at Monica, runs into her bedroom and bursts into tears.)

Monica: Oh, god what have I done?

END SCENE

Scene: The next day Rachel and Monica's (Monica is in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Rach walks out of her bedroom,)

Monica: Good morning (cheerfully) How did--- (stops when she sees Rachel's puffy eyes.)

Rachel: I slept awful. All I could think about was Ross. I mean, why couldn't I just be brave and ask him out? (starts before Monica says anything) Because I'm a chicken, a big, fat, ugly chicken. Mon, what should I do?

Mon: Oh funny you should ask that.( Rolls her eyes)(Sarcasticly) I have just got the greatest Idea. Why don't you just go over to his apartment and ask him? 

Rachel: Oh my, gosh what a great idea! You are a genius!!!!!!!

Mon: I know!!! (happy) (Rachel runs into her room and starts changing) Monica: wow I am good!!! END SCENE

Scene: Ross' Apartment (He is sitting on the couch reading a dino magazine) He hears a knock on the door.

Ross: Just a minute….. (he runs to the door and opens it. Of coarse its Rachel)

Ross: Oh, Rach, hi.

Rachel: Hi Ross….. um whats up… I mean with you?

Ross: Oh nothin' much…. Just, uh reading up on dino's.(does his geeky laugh)

Rachel: Oh that's…. um…..COOL. Yeah… um y'know what… uh… I gotta go. Um bye. (turns around trying to run out the door)

Ross: Rach, wait!!! I mean is that all you came up here for?

Rachel: (turns back around) Yes… uh I mean no… well not really… oh I don't know everything is getting so complicated. I mean I live w/ Mon, I'm in love with you, I just got a job---

Ross: Rach what did you just say? 

Rachel: Um I just got a job?

Ross: No not that the thing before that.

Rachel: (wringing her hands) Um I live with Mon?

Ross: c'mon Rach the thing after that… Please what did you just say? (Does the puppy eyes)

Rachel: (clears her throat and says quietly) I'm in love with you.

The End Stay tuned for part 2


	2. Rachel's Debating part 2

Ross' Reaction

(Part 2 of Rachel's Debating)

By Stephanie and Hannah

Note: these characters do not belong to me. Ross just found out that Rachel has feelings for him. That is where I left off. This is pretty much about R+R the gang is more involved in this one. Also when I refer to Ross' apartment lets just say that he lives in Ugly Naked guys apartment. Ok time for the fic.

Scene: Central Perk. (the whole gang is there except for R+R)

Joey: So, where are Ross and Rachel?

Phoebe: Ooooh I know maybe the Confederates attacked on their fort and killed them. (looking happy she figured out the mystery)

Monica: Uhhh. Ok Phoebe um I think that maybe you are thinking about the Civil War (Rolls her eyes).

Phoebe: (under her breath) uhh you wish. Miss know it all.

Monica: (glares at Phoebe) Anyways, I know where Ross and Rach are. (the gang gathers round her)

We Fade Out.End Scene

Scene: Ross' apartment (continued from the last fic.) (thank-you Hannah for the great idea)

Ross: (sitting on the couch looking dumbfounded by the information.) Well…. Ummm that's interesting. Ummm what can I say to that?

Rachel: Welllllllllllll you could say….. that…. Lets see….you love me too? (starting to get impatient)

Ross: Alright, fine then…. Um I love you? 

Rachel: Really? God, what a relief . I mean, I was getting a little scared there, It was all quiet, you weren't sayin nothin.

Ross: Ok…. Well….. does that mean that we're going out now?

Rachel: I guess. (uncomfortable silence) (Ross slowly moves forwards towards Rach then kisses her passionately) (you know what comes nextJ )

End scene

Scene: Monica and Rachel's (everybody is there except R+R)

Chandler: So I wonder what Ross and Rach are doing now?

Monica: Well (sarcastically) I wonder…..

Joey: What?(totally not getting it) Ohhhhh….. Niiiiiice

Chandler: maybe we should call them. (getting an evil grin on his face) yeah… see we could prank call them and make them stop like every five minutes.

Monica: Chandler!!! That's just mean. (thinks about it for a minute) (a la Monica) Ok!

End Scene

Scene: Ross' apartment (R+R are in the bedroom)

(we hear the phone ringing)

Rachel: Ross don't answer it

Ross: But, Rach it could be someone important.

Rachel: (getting exasperated) Ross, what is more important than this?

(the phone has stopped ringing)

Ross: yeah you're right. (goes back to kissing her)

End Scene

Scene: Monica and Chandlers (everyone except R+R are lying around bored)

Joey: This is so booorrring! Do we have any pizza round here?

C+M: JOEY!!!!!

Joey: Sor-ry (nostrils and eyes get big) Doesn't a man have the right to ask for food when he hasn't had food in so long?

Monica: Joey, We JUST ATE!

Phoebe: Oh wait! Doesn't Ross have an answering machine?

Joey: Phoebe! You are a genius! 

Phoebe: I know. (giggles)

Monica: OK…. This is what we'll do…… (they all gather round)

End Scene

Scene: Ross apt. (things are getting steamy) Phone rings 

Rach: What is up with people today. (getting up and pushing her hair back)

Ross: Just ignore it. (they pick up where they left off) 

Answering machine picks up: Joey V.O: Hurry up! Get your butts over here we are celebrating the fact that Monica is pregnant with my baby!

(R+R both sit up quickly)

R+R: WHAT!(they grab their clothes and run)

Cuts M+C apt. Everyone is cracking as R+R run in the door

Ross: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!

Monica: What….. do you mean (acting all innocent)

Rachel: Monica….. We just heard on Ross's Answ. Machine that you are going to have Joey's baby!

Monica: Oh….. That………….. We just wanted to see what you were doing.

(R+R Storm out of the room while everyone else just laughs)

The End


End file.
